1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a hand-written pattern recognition function, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with a hand-written pattern recognition function capable of recognizing a hand-written pattern input with a hand-written input key pad and processing it.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional electronic apparatus having a hand-written character input function is provided with a control keyboard as well as a hand-written character input key pad. With this apparatus, the hand-written character input key pad is used only for inputting hand-written characters, while the control keyboard is used for narrowing the search range of dictionaries and designating the character type to raise the quality of recognition percentage and speed, for switching the data input/output mode, or the like. Therefore, every time these controls are required in the course of recognizing hand-written characters, the operator must turn his eyes off the key pad and move his hand to handle a corresponding control key, thus resulting in a low operability. In addition, provision of these control keys leads to a high cost of the apparatus and does not satisfy the long felt need to reduce the number of control keys.